is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlazeSeed366/Between the Facebook Groups and the FANDOM
I'm glad that I became the bureaucrat/admin of this Is it Love? FANDOM because this game is already expanded into the game series. As you know, this game is based on the book made by Claire Zamora herself. The truth is I'm not really a fan of this entire game but I love to read which was played by the players themselves who plays this game. Here is the differences between the Facebook groups of Is it Love? and the FANDOM where I served as a local admin there. The rules within the Facebook Groups are completely different which is more focus on the IIL characters themselves so I noticed one of the admins there erased my post when I remarked about this character in sketches. (eg. Adam's graphical appearance looks a lot like Lars Alexandersson from Tekken) So basically, they don't like being compared by someone else so they erased it. I can make comments about the IIL characters or sometimes joking around whenever they get intimate "Like Ryan sucks the player's lollipops or silvervines or Nicolae keeps sucking the player with her Magnum Pops". I noticed all the girls are literally damn crazy over all the IIL guys. I just shared to them of what they already did. I got mistook by my parents for having a crush over a video game character and that was in the pasts. Maybe that would be Claire and her group's weak spot after all because the characters that she made or being played by players who recorded at Youtube, they purged everybody including their channels by blocking due to copyrights. At FANDOM, where I was currently headed as the local admin here and also one of the admins at Tekken FANDOM, this rule is different than in the Facebook Group. Anywhere in wikia/FANDOM is a land full of spoilers as other wikis had their own different rules as the respective administrator. You can compare or shared similarities with other people from other video games and various actors/actresses which are legal as I wanted to make things like both Tekken wiki and Street Fighter wiki where it involves on pop cultures. But the rules are simple as the admin because I'm literally a bad ass kicker who deals vandalism in any form as well as bad users who makes any forms of serious trouble such as sexual harrassment, perversion, and users who framed other users who never did anything wrong as well as making false accusations. As you know, other users like PinkVelvetsss and Adrienne Daughdrill whose's anonymous username showed in the wiki were infinite blocked by me because of their disrespectful acts. This what I'm gonna say to them as the admin and they don't really know who were up against whenever they get through this wiki and I learned that from Latin915 who is the current admin of the prowrestling FANDOM which I was currently blocked in their territory three times in a row. Don't ever try to command me what you're asked for because you don't like spoilers. If you don't like it then leave the wiki and if you continued doing that, you would be blocked. And lastly, you shouldn't became a user who accused me for making false accusations because you called Claire Zamora at her Facebook Messenger and confirming that the trivia sections I put on both Zac and Cal were a false info rather than to contribute and to respect higher ups like me. This is the FANDOM, girl. Comparing and sharing similarities with other people in the other games and real-life actors were legal. There's nothing wrong about it and also don't ever dare to disrespect me any further, and you had no right to be here in the wiki. As PinkMate22 says, Claire and her group shouldn't be ashamed of all this because the rules in the wiki is different than in the Facebook Groups and taking inspiration helps with popularity. Category:Blog posts